The Melodies For You
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Terkadang, kenyataan memang tak sejalan dengan keinginan, meskipun kita tidak dapat menggapai sebuah bintang, tetapi kita masih dapat menggapai sebuah harapan bukan ? HunSoo / KaiSoo


The Melodies For You

Don't like, don't read

Yaoi/BL

Cast: D.o Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst gagal /?

Length: 2 Shoot

**[Hati-hati typo bertebaran readers] **

Cuaca dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul. Seorang namja berkulit putih dan rambutnya di cat agak pirang sedang berkutat dengan gitarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang kebingungan dan tampak frustasi. Berulang kali ia memetik gitarnya dan berulang kali pula ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Argh" eluhnya pelan.

Ternyata namja itu sedang mencoba membuat sebuah lagu dengan gitarnya namun jika dilihat dari kertas yang berada didepannya, ia hanya mampu menuliskan sebuah bait lirik lagu. Tidak biasanya ia seperti sekarang ini, biasanya hanya dalam satu malam, ia dapat membuat dua lagu sekaligus tetapi malam ini berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Pikirannya menerawang ketika ia mengingat kejadian di sekolahnya.

"Dor!" teriak seorang namja mungil sambil menepuk kedua bahu si namja yang sedang frustasi tersebut dari belakang.

"Kyungsoo-ah, jangan mencoba-coba mengagetiku karena itu tidak akan berhasil"

Namja mungil itu hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sehun-ah, kau sedang apa ? membuat lagu lagi eoh ?" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun dan memajukan wajahnya ke arah secarik kertas di hadapan Sehun.

"Ya, kau kan tahu hampir setiap malam aku seperti ini" jawab Sehun.

"Eng ? kenapa baru satu bait Hun-ah ? biasanya kalau aku datang, kau sudah membuat sebuah lagu" Kyungsoo menatap sehun bingung, tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu seperti ini.

"Ini semua karena dirimu" jawab Sehun pelan, namun masih dapat terdengar di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Mwoya ? kenapa gara-gara aku ?" Kyungsoo hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan polos.

"Aish… ani, sudah tidak usah di bahas" Sehun kembali memetikkan gitarnya mencoba mencari nada dan lirik yang pas untuk lagunya.

"Dasar aneh" cibir Kyungsoo namun tak digubris oleh Sehun.

Akhirnya Kyungsoopun hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang bermain gitar. Kyungsoo pikir, sahabatnya ini sedang memiliki masalah. Dan Kyungsoo sedang mencari bahan obrolan untuk mengalihkan pikiran sahabatnya itu agar tak mengingat masalahnya itu.

"Hun, menurutmu… Kai itu orang yang seperti apa ?"

_**DEG**_

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat hati Sehun tercelos, entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo sampai-sampai ia menanyakan hal macam itu kepada Sehun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu ? aku tidak tahu" jawab Sehun malas.

"Tadi siang, aku bertemu dengannya di taman. Dia memberiku sebuah coklat putih, dia bilang putih itu menggambarkan sebuah kesucian, dan dia bilang kesucian itu terpancar di wajahku. Bayangkan saja Hun-ah, manusia mana yang tak meleleh mendengarnya ?" mata Kyungsoo terlihat bersinar menatap langit di atas balkon rumah Sehun.

Rumah Kyungsoo dan Sehun memang sangat berdekatan, bahkan balkon mereka sangatlah dekat, oleh karena itu Kyungsoo dapat sesuka hati loncat dari balkonnya ke balkon di sebelah rumahnya yaitu balkon rumah Sehun.

"Ya, aku tahu" ujar Sehun lirih.

"Huh ? kau tahu ? bukankah saat itu aku sedang tidak bersamamu ?"

"Emm… aku hanya tidak sengaja lewat taman sekolah dan saat itu tepat sekali aku melihatmu dengan si pesek itu"

Sebenarnya Sehun hanya sedang mencari alasan karena jelas-jelas Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo siang tadi. Hal itulah yang membuatnya resah dan tak dapat membuat lagu. Dia takut Kyungsoo jatuh cinta dengan namja berkulit tan itu, dia takut Kyungsoo akan memilih Kai daripada dirinya, dia takut kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" Sehun pun melanjutkan petikan pada gitar kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa ? kau cemburu eoh ? haha" Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

Tapi Sehun menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

'_Cemburu ? Apa mungkin aku cemburu ? entahlah, tapi ini terasa begitu sesak_' batin Sehun.

"Hun, terkadang aku berpikir… sampai kapan kita akan menjadi sahabat seperti ini ? Kita bersahabat sejak lahir. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan menemukan belahan jiwa masing-masing dan aku masih bertanya-tanya, apakah kita masih tetap menjalani persahabatan ini ?" mata Kyungsoo terus menatap bintang-bintang di atas kepalanya.

"Tentu, aku tidak dapat menjaminnya tapi… aku akan selalu ada untukmu Kyungsoo. Aku harap, kita akan terus bersama seperti ini" Sehun mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke langit yang sangat luas.

"Begitukah ?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun dengan sendu.

"Meskipun kita tidak dapat menggapai sebuah bintang, tetapi kita masih dapat menggapai sebuah harapan bukan ?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendapati jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. Begitupun dengan Sehun yang ikut tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ini sudah malam kau tidak ingin pergi tidur ?" Sehun tersadar, jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit.

"Kau ingin mengusirku hun ?"

"Bukan begitu, ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat, Kyungsoo" ujar Sehun kesal. Bahkan jika harus berkata jujur, ia tak ingin Kyungsoo pergi dari hadapannya.

"Oh astaga, baiklah aku tidur dulu ne Hun-ah, jaljja"

_**Chup**_

Seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo selalu mengecup kening Sehun sebelum ia pergi dari balkon rumah Sehun. Wajah Sehun selalu saja memerah ketika mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, jaljja"

Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Nampaknya kecupan itu mampu membuat tidur Sehun nyenyak dan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sehun's Pov**_

Rasanya sakit bukan ? jika seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersamamu pergi bersama orang lain ? Sesak, di saat orang yang kau sayangi tertawa, bercanda, dan tersenyum bersama orang lain bukan dirimu. Tuhan, ambil saja mata ini agar tak dapat melihatnya bersama dengan orang selain diriku. Tapi ku rasa aku akan menyesal, karena tak dapat melihat parasnya yang dapat memikat hati seorang Oh Sehun.

"Hun-ah, kemarilah"

Ia melambaikan tangan indahnya ke arah ku. Aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, ini sahabatmu yang kau ceritakan itu ?" namja tan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum padaku. Senyuman licik.

"Yup, Kai ini sahabatku Sehun. Sehun, ini Kai"

Kyungsoo mengenalkan kami layaknya kami sama sekali tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Padahal kami sangat mengenal baik satu sama lain, tetapi itu dulu dan tak akan pernah terulang kembali. Dengan malas, ku raih uluran tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku kai"

Cih, di berpura-pura tak mengenalku.

"Oh Sehun" ujarku singkat dan datar.

"Kau ingin pesan apa Hun-ah ?"

Padahal hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi saat memasuki kafe ternyat Kyungsoo mengajak Kai juga dan mau tak mau aku harus melihat mereka bersama.

"lemon tea saja"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memesankannya"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya dan tinggallah aku dan namja tan ini.

"Lama tak bertemu sahabat lama"

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan tajam dan sengit.

"Mau apa kau mendekati Kyungsoo ?"

"Kurasa, aku jatuh cinta dengannya, dan aku tahu dia juga merasakannya"

"Tidak akan ku biarkan. Kali ini tidak akan"

"Kali ini aku serius" tatapannya tak dapat ku baca, menyiratkan suatu kesedihan. Ini aneh.

Dia terdiam. Dan suasana pun menjadi hening.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau bersahabat dengannya ?" Kai kembali bertanya.

"Sejak lahir kami selalu bersama"

"Lama juga ya, tapi suatu saat nanti apa kalian akan tetap bersama ? bukankah diantara kalian juga pasti memiliki kehidupan masing-masing disaat sudah menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih masing-masing ?"

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu menemaninya, berada di sampingnya, melindunginya dan tak akan membiarkannya terluka"

"Kurasa kau tak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat"

Ucapan Kai membuat ku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku—"

"Wah, kalian sudah akrab ya ? baguslah kalau begitu"

Perkataan Kai terpotong karena Kyungsoo yang datang dan terlihat begitu senang melihatku dan Kai berbincang. Seandainya ia tahu bahwa yang dibincangkan adalah dirinya. Lagipula, aku tak pernah akrab dengan Kai.

"Cha, pesanannya sudah datang" Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada mangkuk berisi _ice cream_ di atas meja.

"Ya! D.o Kyugsoo, apa kau makan _ice cream _lagi eoh ?"

Apa dia tidak merasa bosan ? setiap datang ke kafe ini, selalu saja memesan _ice cream_.

"Memangnya kenapa ? ini nikmat dan aku menyukainya"

"Lihat saja perutmu sudah terlihat lebih besar karena makan _ice cream_ terus" ujarku sambil menunjuk perutnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan perkataanku dan diapun memakan _ice cream_nya sementara aku dan Kai sama-sama meminum minuman kami. Ku lihat wajah Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum tipis. Cih, dia hanya berpura-pura menyukai Kyungsoo, dan jika sudah mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo dia akan menelantarkannya. Aku yakin.

"Woah, ini sangat lezat. Kai, kau mau ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggeser mangkuk _ice cream_nya.

Kai yang berada di hadapanku dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sedikit berdiri dan tangannya menyentuh sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja sampai-sampai belepotan seperti ini"

Kai tersenyum tipis dan menjilat tangannya yang terkena _ice cream_ dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Oh sial, kenapa ia melakukannya ? dadaku sesak. Ku tatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk tapi masih dapat terlihat olehku warna merah tomat di sekitar pipi chubbynya.

"A..Aku ingin ke toilet"

Tak bisa. Aku tak bisa melihat orang yang ku sayang bersama dengan orang yang paling ku benci. Rasanya sakit dan entah mengapa aku hanya dapat meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bodoh. Pergi ke toilet hanyalah alasanku saja. Sedikitpun aku tak merasa ingin buang air kecil tapi alasan apalagi yang harus ku lontarkan sementara otakku tak dapat berpikir. Dan akhirnya aku memasuki bilik paling pojok di toilet kafe ini. Cukup lama aku termenung, hingga sebuah suara di luar bilik toilet terdengar cukup keras.

Orang di luar bilik ini nampaknya baru saja datang dan terdengar dari suaranya seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Argh, sialan! Kenapa harus sekarang, ku mohon ini bukan waktu yang tepat" teriak orang itu.

Sepertinya orang itu sedang kehabisan nafasnya, suaranya terdengar sangat parau dan menyedihkan. Dan sepertinya… Aku mengenali suara ini. Lalu, terdengar suara plastik seperti habis di robek dengan kasar. Aku masih mencoba mendengarkan orang di balik bilik ini tetapi sesaat kemudian, suara orang itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ku buka bilik yang kudiami sejak tadi, ternyata orang itu memang sudah pergi. Aku pun pergi ke luar toilet dan ku lihat Kyungsoo sedang tertawa bersama Kai.

"Oh, Hun-ah, kenapa lama sekali di toilet ?" Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiranku menghentikan tawanya dan keheranan.

"Ah, ani em… itu tadi toiletnya sangat penuh jadi agak lama hehe" bohong ku.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau… Kai menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bercerita dengan sangat antusias. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimulainya orang ketiga itu datang dikehidupan kami. Dikehidupanku, dan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belakangan ini, Kyungsoo dan Kai sering sekali terlihat bersama tanpa diriku. Misalnya saja, saat Kyungsoo terjatuh saat sedang berlari maraton di pelajaran olahraga, ia meminta Kai mengantarnya bukan aku. Padahal biasanya Kyungsoo akan memintaku mengantarnya kemanapun, bukan Kai hanya aku seorang. Saat istirahat pun, biasanya kami hanya berdua bercanda gurau tapi saat ini berbeda, orang ketiga itu datang dan merampas semuanya. Merampas senyum Kyungsoo, merampas tawa Kyungsoo, merampas Kyungsoo dariku.

Dan tak terasa sudah satu bulan orang ketiga itu masuk di kehidupanku dan Kyungsoo. Entah Kyungsoo merasakannya atau tidak, tapi aku mulai menjauh. Rasanya memang sakit, tapi akan lebih sakit lagi jika melihat mereka bermesraan di depanku.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa melamun ?"

_**DEG**_

Jantungku terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. Jarakku dan Kyungsoo terlalu dekat, bahkan ia memiringkan wajah polosnya dengan lucu membuatku ingin mencubit pipi chubbynya. Kenapa manusia ini begitu sempurna Tuhan, bisakah kami bersama selamanya…

"A..Aku tidak melamun" elakku.

"Haha wajahmu konyol sekali saat sedang melamun Sehun-ah" ia tertawa renyah masih tetap dengan posisinya yang tepat berada di hadapannku.

"Apa kau bilang ?" aku sedikit memajukan wajahku karena kesal. Tetapi itu malah membuat wajah kami semakin berdekatan hingga hidungku menyentuh hidungnya.

Tawanya terhenti dan manik matanya menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang entahlah tak dapat ku artikan. Pipi chubbynya memerah saat menyadari posisi kami yang bisa dibilang seperti posisi sepasang kekasih yang hendak berciuman. Ku miringkan kepalaku dan ku dekatkan wajahku, begitu tersadar, ia memejamkan matanya dengan cara paksa. Deru nafasnya menyapu pipiku dengan hangat. Bahkan, jika aku memajukan bibirku sedikit saja maka bibir kami akan bersentuhan.

"Hahahaha wajahmu terlihat lebih konyol Kyungsoo-ah"

"Y..Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau menyebalkan!"

Aku pun puas mentertawakannya yang terlihat begitu kesal karena aku tak jadi menciumnya.

"Kau berharap aku menciummu bukan ?" wajahnya kembali memerah.

"A..Aku—"

"Kyungsoo-ah, ayo kita ke ruang musik. Kim saem sudah menunggu kita"

"Ne, Kai-ah. Kajja"

Kini, tak lagi terdengar tawa dari bibirku, hanya suara angin yang terus berhembus. Orang itu benar-benar telah merampas Kyungsoo dariku.

"Hun, Kim saem sudah menunggu. Ayo ke ruang musik" ajak Chanyeol.

"Ne" jawabku singkat dan berjalan menuju ruang musik.

Saat sudah masuk ke dalam ruang musik, rasanya adalah sebuah kesalahan aku memasuki ruangan ini. Lagi. Aku melihatnya sedang bermain gitar bersama. Ya, melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai. Bahkan Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan mengajari kunci-kunci dari gitar tersebut sambil memegang tagan mungil Kyungsoo. Panas, hatiku terbakar saat melihatnya.

"Sehun-ah, hari ini kita khusus belajar gitar. Kemampuanmu sudah diakui oleh semua orang, jadi bisakah kau memainkan sebuah lagu ? untuk memberi contoh kepada teman-temanmu ?" tanya Kim saem padaku saat aku sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di ruang musik ini.

"Mm.. aku tak yakin saem" jawabku ragu.

"Oh ayolah, pasti kau akan menjadi contoh yang baik Sehun-ah" ujar Kim saem.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Ku ambil sebuah gitar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku dan kembali mendudukkan tubuhku diatas bangku tersebut. Semua mata tertuju padaku, termasuk Kyungsoo yang tersenyum hangat dan hanya dapat ku balas dengan senyuman tipis.

_I love you, I can wait for you endlessly_

_When you come to find me_

_I can smile at you, always_

_Now that sadness slowly accumulates_

_Although I know that you really left_

_I can only hope to be nicer to you when you are back_

_Why am I behaving so stupidly_

_The time that you gave me_

_Is just time for us to even things out between us_

-Lost In Love-

Petikan gitarku terhenti, semua yang berada di ruang musik itu bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kepadaku, kecuali seseorang yang menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Dia….menangis ? Orang yang sejak tadi ku tatap kini sedang berlari keluar ruangan ini untuk menutupi tangisannya itu. Dengan segera, ku kejar orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

Beribu pertanyaan berputar didalam otakku, mengapa Kyungsoo menangis ? bukankah seharusnya yang menangis itu adalah aku karena aku yang merasakannya. Aku menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis di kelas dan saat hendak menghampirinya, sebuah lengan telah merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyugsoo lebih dulu. Kai… namja itu adalah Kai. Bukan aku.

Waktu terus berputar dan zona kehidupan pun akan terus berlanjut, tapi… apakah aku boleh berharap ? berharap waktu akan berhenti, berharap Kyungsoo tak pernah bertemu dengannya, berharap Kyungsoo tak hanya menjadi sahabatku, berharap Kyungsoo tertawa, menangis, dan membagi kisah hanya denganku, bukan dengannya. Meskipun aku tahu, harapan itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan yang akan menjadi sia-sia.

Cinta membuatku bingung, semua perasaan cinta itu menyakitkan…

Tapi rasa sakit ini sama seperti dirimu…

Begitu sulit untuk dihilangkan…

Begitu suit untuk dilupakan…

Harapanku berubah menjadi sebuah kekecewaan…

Lalu harapan itu akan berubah menjadi keputus asaan…

Semakin dalam cinta itu tumbuh, maka akan semakin sakit yang ku dapatkan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hun…"

Mata bulatnya mampu membuat mataku terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-ah ?" tanyaku datar.

Kami sedang berada di balkon rumahku, hanya aku dan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat lagu malam-malam begini ?"

Wajah polosnya selalu saja membuatku menatapnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

"Karena… aku akan menuangkan segala emosiku dengan cara menuangkannya pada sebuah lagu"

Dahinya mengernyit keheranan.

"Lalu, lagu-lagu ini akan kau apakan ?" tangannya mengambil setumpukan kertas bertuliskan not-not balok.

"Suatu saat nanti, akan ku nyanyikan bersama orang yang kucintai"

"Dengan siapa ?" nampaknya ia cukup penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu ?"

"Tentu" dia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu, hari minggu sore datang saja ke namsan tower. Aku akan mengenalkannya kepadamu"

"Baiklah"

Wajahnya tampak murung. Hey, ada apa dengannya ?

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita tentang kekasihmu itu ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena.. kurasa kita tak memiliki waktu berdua lagi" jawabku lirih.

Kami terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama kami berdiam tanpa sebuah obrolan. Dinginnya malam mulai menusuk tulangku, namun sama sekali tak ingin pergi dari balkon ini, apalagi aku tak ingin ia pergi.

"Hun.." panggilnya lagi.

"Hm ?" tiba-tiba tangannya yang halus menyentuh permukaan kulit tanganku.

"Bolehkah aku menyanyikan lagu ini dengamu ?"

_**DEG**_

Lagi. Tatapan itu menjeratku. Lembutnya tangan itu membuat aliran darahku terasa begitu cepat. Akupun hanya dapat mengangguk.

_I wonder where you are and how you're doing  
Are you at the place where my longing touches?  
Maybe, maybe are you longing for me with the same hopes?  
It's so hard for me without you, everything is hard  
In each moment I breathe, thoughts of you torture me  
I try and I try but  
Your traces come back to life and I'm afraid_

Late regrets, pointless hopes  
But still, my heart wants to find you again

I miss you, I'm sorry  
I regret being not good enough for you  
To you, to you  
I want to take courage and tell you those things

_ -Still I Miss You-_

_**Author's Pov**_

_**GREP**_

"Biarkan seperti ini Kyungsoo-ah" lengan Sehun merengkuh tubuh kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo cukup kaget dengan tindakan sahabatnya itu, bahkan ia tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tidak melawan sedikitpun.

"Sehun.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ini begitu nyaman" Sehun semakin erat memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bersama"

Senyuman indah terlukis di wajah Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Pasti"

Malam itu, salju pertama turun dari langit yang gelap dan sangatlah luas. Meskipun terasa dingin, tapi lembut dan putihnya salju itu mampu membuat kedua insan yang sedang berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain itu tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, tepat hari dimana Sehun dan Kyungsoo telah berjanji untuk bertemu di Namsan Tower. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sudah diajak pergi ke Lotte World dengan Kai, tetapi ia menolaknya. Baginya, kebahagian Sehunlah yang terpenting, ia hanya ingin memastikan Sehun telah jatuh hati dengan orang yang tepat, hanya itu saja. Meskipun… dadanya terlalu sesak jika harus menerima kenyataan.

Sore itu, Kyungsoo pergi dengan menggunakan kaus putih dibalut dengan jaket pink soft, dan celana jeans biru. Rasanya ia ingin tampil feminin sore itu, ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya adalah seorang namja, tapi apa salahnya berpenampilan manis.

Sesampainya di namsan tower, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

_From: Sehun babo_

_Kyungsoo-ah, ku rasa aku akan sedikit datang terlambat. Aku ketiduran, mianhae. _

"Aish… dasar Sehun" kakinya menghentak-hentak dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat duduk dan menunggu Sehun datang. Pikirannya melambung jauh entah kemana. Apakah ia sanggup melihat Sehun dengan kekasihnya ? rasanya aneh jika nanti Sehun lebih memilih kekasihnya dibanding dirinya. Belakangan ini saja, dia merasa Sehun menjauhinya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo cukup tersiksa. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa Sehun selalu pergi menjauh.

Kyungsoo terus menunggu Sehun yang tak kunjung datang. Padahal sudah pukul sembilan malam tapi Sehun belum juga datang. Janjinya, Sehun akan menemuinya jam empat tapi… kenapa tak juga datang ? Kyungsoo berulang kali menelfon Sehun, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak diangkat. Salju yang turun semakin membuat udara di sekitar menjadi begitu terasa dingin menusuk tulang.

_**GREP**_

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang terlonjak kaget refleks membulatkan matanya.

"Se..Sehun ?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan orang yang datang adalah sahabatnya itu.

"Ini aku.." suara namja itu terdengar begitu lirih dan memilukan.

Baju Kyungsoo terasa basah. Dia pikir, itu karena salju yang turun dan meleleh pada bajunya, tapi dia tahu persis itu bukan butiran salju.

"K..Kai, Kau… menangis ?"

**TBC **

Yakin bentar lagi diamuk para readers nih wk gatau kenapa bisa bikin ff macam ini. Tadinya mau kaisoo-chansoo aja tapi kurang greget /? Anyway ini 2 shoot, part 2nya nyusul ye.

Thanks for visiting c:


End file.
